PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core: The WU NORC Administrative Core promotes collaboration, growth and success within the NORC membership. The NORC Director, Co-directors, Administrator, Core Directors/Co-directors, with governance by the Executive Committee, are responsible for monitoring and documenting the use of each core, preventing overlap of funding for services provided, overseeing the Enrichment Program, managing the Pilot and Feasibility Program, coordinating Internal and External Committee Meetings, tracking publications that were facilitated by NORC funding, and reporting annually to the NIH/NIDDK. In addition, the Administrative Core is the centralized site for assisting NORC investigators in biostatistical needs for their nutrition/obesity related research.